Our Kids from the Future
by AJ daughter of Percabeth
Summary: 8 demigods from the Argo II are having a picnic when a group of girls appears. How will these demigods react. Who are the girls. Read to find out. I do not own Percy or his wonderfull friends. Although I wish I could, but dosen't everybody.
1. Nothing much

Kids from the Future

Chapter 1

Characters

Characters:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Jason Grace

Piper McLean

Frank Zhane

Hazel Levesque

Nico Di Angelo

Thalia Grace

Leo Valdez

Anna Jackson (AJ)

Dianna Jackson (De-anna, DJ)

Stacey Grace

Lexy

Cora Zhane

Esperanza Valdez

(Anna and Dianna are fraternal twins.)

**Hope you like the layout it's an all new look at things from the future. Those who are Jason and Piper fans I'm sorry that I don't like them. I just like Percy better. My sister DJ and I have our differences on this story and I will probably make a few different versions. Read and review.**


	2. Who are you?

Kids from the Future

Chapter 2

They were all in a small clearing in the woods. They had gotten off the Argo II for a short break. They were 8 demigods but they didn't expect anything to happen. They were all at blankets, having a small picnic. Percy and Annabeth were more to the right, Frank, Hazel, and Nico were in the middle, and Leo, Jason, and Piper were on the left. It was a circular field so they weren't in a straight line. That's when it happened. Three arrows with paper attached landed before each of their blankets. They were all in Greek so a Greek person had to read it at each group. It said,

**What are you doing here? We know who you are so don't try to act innocent. If you want to know who we are then come here at 3 quarter day, when the sun has gone ¾ of its way through the sky. **

**Anna J**

The group said nothing until Percy said, "Well I think we only have a few minutes till 3 quarter day, so how about we wait?"

"Sounds like that's all we can do." Said Annabeth

Percy was right they waited about 10 minutes before a group of girls started to form in a strange way. The first girl had this crazy glint in her eye that said 'don't mess with me I'm crazy'. She had Brown eyes, looked like she was half Hispanic, and curly red hair like flame. The red head jumped out of the branches of a tree right in front of them. The next girl looked a lot like Piper, but had blond hair. She seemed to just float down from the sky. She relaxed onto air like a chair at head level. The next girl just seemed to open a door and step into the glade. She was black- white mix that seemed to not fit in her own body. Her eyes a sapphire blue. Then two girls that look almost nothing alike jumped down from a tree like the first girl. One had black hair and gray eyes while the other had blond hair with sea green eyes. The next girl seemed to have shadow traveled here. She had dark skin hair and light brown eyes. You could say this was the strangest group of girls anyone had ever seen.

The black haired girl stepped forward and said the strangest thing, "Stacey get down you look like your straining yourself holding the air like that under you."

All the other girls in the group snickered as she got to her feet on the ground.

"Just because you're the oldest here doesn't mean you're in charge Anna."

"And if you were my actual friend you would have called me AJ. Right?"

She asked the other girls that question they said yes although they seemed to be a little scared.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I mean sure I was rasied on Olympus by the gods because my sister and I were the most powerful second generation demigods to be born in forever but come on."

Percy was the first to speak up. "You are all second generation demigods?"

The dark skinned girl walked towards him with a very agitated look on her face.

"Some of us are not some of us are just children of Hades. Don't get that mixed up Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked shocked. Being him it was probably about being called Mr. Next to speak was Annabeth, "So, who are all your parents then?"

It was a good honest question, but Anna didn't seem to want to answer.

"Yah that's what I said," was the blond headed girl response.

"DJ, You know that's not a good Idea, sis," said Anna.

Most of the group watching couldn't believe it. These two looked nothing a like how where they sisters.

"AJ I really think we should tell them. By my calculations if we don't we will end up spilling if we do so what."

"Fine but the order is this." She pointed to each girl in turn and they all nodded their heads.

"My name is Lexy Cobbs daughter of Hades." Said the dark skinned girl.

"My name is Cora Zhane daughter of Frank and Hazel." Said the sapphire eyed one.

"My name is Stacey Grace daughter or Jason and Piper." Said the one that came in floating.

"Our names are AJ and DJ daughters of the famous Percy and Annabeth." Said the two girls that looked nothing alike.

"My name is… Esperanza Valdez daughter of Leo. Most people call me Esper." Said the fire red haired girl.

Leo stood up and said, "Wait, wait, who's your mom?"

The red haired girl looked up, "You didn't mean for me to be born. It was an accident I don't talk about my mother." She looked away.

"Anna, Dianna, monsters!" Cora said getting everyone's attention.

"WHY DIDN'T WE MAKE A SHEILD!" The twins yelled at each other.

The parents of the girls there all looked scared not many of them had brought good wepons, but the girls looked less scared.

Cora yelled, "Bow or animal?"

Anna replied, "Animal."

Stacey took to the skies on look out.

Esper started making something out of machinery she got from her jacket.

Cora had transformed into a bear and was patrolling the field.

Anna and Dianna were on opposite sides of the clearing making a motion that looked like pulling up with their hands a wall of water started to form around the clearing starting from the girls. This all happened in less than a minute, Percy had not had time to pull out Riptide.

Stacey soon yelled, "Their circling, trying to find a way past the water wall."

Cora turned back into a human and yelled at Stacey, "Get me up there."

Cora took something off her necklace it looked like a small version of Artemis's bow. Cora said something that no one could ketch and it grew into Artemis's bow.

"How did you get that?" said many people.

"I won it." She said it as Stacey pulled her into the air. Wants at a good height she started to fire arrows behind the wall of water. Soon she came down again.

"All taken care of." She said when she got down.

The wall of water sank into the earth.

The girls came over and sat with their parents or, in Lexy's case, sat with brothers and sisters.

The older people stared in amazement. What probably ran through their minds was something like:

Oh my Gods, these girls are our children!?

**That's the end. Yes I know its short, but I'm going to work on more chapters soon. I'm working on two other stories and I barely have spare time as it is so it might take a while. **

**Other stories I have published {None finished}:**

**Percy's New Sister**


	3. Why are you here?

Our Kids from the Future

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AJ POV

"So what brings you here?" My mom said.

"Absolutely nothing." My sister said.

"Then why are you here?" My dad said.

"TJ broke our time machine." I said.

"Who's TJ? How did he break your time machine?"Mom asked.

DJ looked annoyed as she said, "He's our annoying brother, who, for the second time, broke our time machine on our way out."

"Last time DJ asked if she could send a hammer on his head. You said no, but she took him for a little trip through the underworld then told him to fix it since he is good at those things. Not that we aren't but we were feeling lazy that day." I said.

"You have a brother?" Percy asked he seemed to be astonished.

"Yes an annoying one that I want to send to the bottom of Tartarus." DJ always wanted to be the more violent twin. I let her have that title. Everyone knew we were both quite violent. I remember when we last time we got into a fight.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Two swords are just better than one sis." I said. Yes I wanted her to get mad. I needed practice and she wouldn't practice with me. I had told her that was a bad idea. We were in the training arena Hephaestus had built for us. There were mechanical dummies everywhere that we had, how do you say it, smashed, crushed, never to be heard from again? None of those words cut it. Pieces were everywhere. DJ and I, we got excited about our first {planed by the gods since we had already been there without them knowing} trip to camp half blood. We would stay there for five years then head to camp Jupiter for another five years. Mom and Dad had gone to camp this morning to announce our arrival.

My sister was agitated, "Since the first time we saw our parents in the past you keep saying that."

**([{A/N: Spin off story I will write later.}])**

"Yes well I took my first boyfriends idea and made two Egyptian/Roman-Greek swords." I told her smirking.

**([{A/N: A story for another time.)]}**

She took out one of her swords. She preferred to fight with one sword so she had a celestial bronze and an Egyptian one. Right now she took out her Greek one.

_Yes, _I thought,_ she took the bait now she will fight._

I pulled out my two swords and held them back words. Weird way to hold a sword, I know, but very effective with sword fighting. I do, every now and then, put one or both in the front position though.

She swung toward my head. An arrogant move if you ask me. I blocked by bringing my fists up to where my swords crossed above my head. Her sword bounced off harmlessly.

I attacked. I pulled my right had around where I would slash across her waist my left hand staying in starting position. She blocked by bringing her sword down so that her sword and mine where stuck in a battle of the strongest. I took the opportunity to bring my left hand sword into forward position and slash toward her head. She pulled back her head not moving her sword. I used her unfocused pull back to disarm her with my right hand blade. She took out her Egyptian sword and disarmed both of my swords, then slashed at my head, again. I rolled out of the way. Toward the left away from my swords, then took out two knives from my boots. One Egyptian made the other Greek made. I held them back ward as well.

I can't really remember the rest of the fight, but at nearly sundown we were almost finished. We were in another fight of the strongest. My knives were blocking her sword and I was wining. Most days, like that day, I dressed in a shirt I stole from Thalia and a skirt. DJ wore the same thing sort of, but without the skirt. See I always thought that when I beat a guy, no I did not get this idea from Aphrodite she didn't approve, I would look more like a girl than a guy that way they would really be embarrassed. Corse when I fought guys I wore my fighting dress as I called it. It was a green dress that had owls over the bottom. It was mainly simple, but Hecate had enchanted it so I could change it with my moods.

I find it quite fun, though my sister does not agree with me. Then my sister said, "You are supposed to be fighting with two swords not two knives!"

"What? Are you saying that you're too scared to fight a girl, in a skirt, with two knives?" I asked taunting her.

"NO! Only saying that you are cheating." She yelled still holding her failing lock.

"When does either of us not cheat?" I asked not letting go of the lock either.

"AHHHH!" She yelled then teleported to somewhere unknown.

_Snap no I have to go looking for her!_

First I checked our island.

**([{A/N Another fun fact Poseidon made our island while Athena made us name it Athens II)]}**

I went to her favorite hide out, (She doesn't know it, but I know where it is.) she wasn't there.

This was not good. Not good at all. Actually I never found her.

I went to camp half-blood. Cora was visiting with her parents, who don't approve of me, my sister, and my brother. I was telling them what had happened earlier. We all came to the same decision. She had gone somewhere in the time machine, before the fight if you haven't caught on, without telling us.

That was when she teleported to us. We had this secret field that no one knows about. She must have been going there to think.

"Oh." She said and started to teleport off again. Only my sister and I know when each other are going to teleport off no one else.

"No!" I said while I grabbed her shoulder, but I was too late. She dragged me along wherever she was going. We appeared on our island next to the time machine.

"How about we go and explore the Labyrinth like we have been meaning to now?" I asked.

"With our friends?" She asked. I guess she had been expecting me to ask about the fight, but I knew now wasn't the time.

"Of course. They would never forgive us if we went without them!"

"Ok lets go get them." We then climbed into the time machine and teleported off in it. When we landed we were back in the field, but TJ was there now.

My sister and I knew we couldn't take him.

_Rule #679 Children under the age of 15 are unauthorized to travel._

Sure the 6 of us were all about 12, but we didn't want to get TJ in trouble too.

"TJ, What are you doing here?" I asked

"I want to go time traveling!" he said after he was our time travel machine.

"No, you are way too young!" DJ said.

"You too young too!" He said it in such a cute way I almost wanted him to go.

By now everyone was in the time machine except us. We told them to punch in 1992 Monday April 1 1:19 pm.

"No, you can't go." I said. He climbed in the time machine, and started hitting random buttons. DJ and I got in just as he hit the time travel button and then the self destruct button. We pushed him out as we teleported to who knew where.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Very annoying." I added.

"Does he have the same power as you two?" Annabeth asked. It was just like mom to want to know everything.

"Not exactly." DJ said with a smile. I laughed.

"Last time I saw him swim he was wearing floaters. He's not as smart as us, but he is pretty smart I'll give him that much." I said.

"He can't swim and he is the grandson of Poseidon?" Percy asked almost laughing himself.

Annabeth elbowed him, "This is our son you're talking about!"

That made DJ and I laugh more because mom did that all the time in the future.

The other girls turned to look at us for a second before they too started laughing, not Stacey she always said, 'It isn't all that funny, love.' She just looked along with everyone else who didn't understand what was happening. That just made me laugh more.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you to all that review your statements really help. I do want to know if you want me to tell that part, where we are all laughing, in the other girls POV. Answer to ridle is a SECRET.**

**-AJ-**


End file.
